Carry On Wayward Son
by Seito
Summary: Have you ever reached that point in your life where everything is utterly numb and you literally could not care what happens next, all you want is it done and over with so you can grief and /move on/? That was Shouto's life currently.


**Anonymous** said: So for the prompt, BNHA, Aizawa or All Might, you pick, deciding to become Todoroki after Endevor gets arrested for child abuse. Todoroki's mother is still fighting for custody and the boy needs a temporary guardian.

* * *

Have you ever reached that point in your life where everything is utterly numb and you literally could not care what happens next, all you want is it done and over with so you can grief and _move on_?

That was Shouto's life currently. To say his life had currently gone to hell and back felt like an understatement. Exhaustion pressed down like sky on Atlas' shoulders, relentless and unforgiving.

It had been ten days since his father's arrest. Ten days since the last time Shouto had been struck. Ten days since fear for his life gripped his heart. Ten days since the tears stopped. Ten days since exhaustion washed over and numbness ran supreme.

In some ways, he resented All Might for intervening. (In some ways, he had never been so grateful.) His life was in turmoil, utterly turned upside down. Before it had been clockwork of terror, of a flame that came too close, of pain, of tears. Wake up, go to school, come home right away before "training" started until the late hours of the night.

Now, it was clear as the ocean, choppy and rocky, like a ship in the middle of the storm. Shouto had no idea what to expect each day. His mother was still trying to gain custody of him, his father's trial was pending, the media was gobbling up the story like piranhas, smelling the blood in the water. And here he was, hiding in All Might's house because there was no one else that could take him in.

It was exhausting. Shouto just wanted the world to go away, to stop bothering him. Yes, his father hurt him. _'Abuse,'_ his mind whispered traitorously to him. Yes, he still woke up with nightmares. _'Because this must be all dream and we'll wake up soon.'_ Yes, he had no idea what to do, what to feel, what to think. _'Because I'm broken, weak and useless.'_

"Shouto-kun?"

Shouto stoically stared as All Might stuck his head into his bedroom. His smile had a brittle feel, unlike the ones Shouto was used to seeing on the TV. In fact, they were far more similar to his mother's smiles.

"How about something to eat?" All Might asked.

Mentally counting the hours, Shouto realized he should probably eat. _'Balanced meal is important for heroes. Eat, boy!'_ He wasn't very hungry though. But Shouto mutely nodded and quietly followed.

To his surprise, they had a guest.

"Ah, Midoriya-kun, my boy. What brings you over?" All Might asked.

Midoriya smiled, continuing his task of setting the table. "Kaasan was worried you weren't eating properly again and sent me with food. I'm under strict orders not to leave until you have eaten."

Shouto blanched. Strict orders?

"Shouto-kun, this is Midoriya Izuku. He and his mother are actually our neighbors," All Might said, gesturing to the boy. "Midoriya-kun, this is Todoroki Shouto."

There was a brief flash of recognition in Midoriya's eyes, but he otherwise said nothing, just smiled warmly at Shouto.

"Strict orders?" Shouto whispered, unable to dislodge the knot in his throat.

"Oh," Midoriya said softly. "That was a joke. Kaasan loves to cook and taking care of people. She actually just cooked too much pot roast, on purpose mind you, because she and I both know that All Might doesn't eat properly."

"And if you don't eat enough, she just sends more food," All Might said wryly.

Shouto blinked and he cast a hesitant glance at All Might.

All Might beamed, smile stronger, surer this time. "Inko-san's cooking is very good. There isn't anything quite like a home cook meal. Come and eat?"

Shouto looked at the food spread, smelling the rich spices. His stomach rumbled, the first time in ten days. "Okay," he said.

One day at a time.

* * *

Nothing really beats a home cooked meal in my opinion.

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
